


Dance For Me

by Kailean



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bondage, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, POV Bisexual Character, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailean/pseuds/Kailean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gaz and Squee kiss at the Halloween dance, how will her boyfriend, who happens to be his best friend as well, take the news?</p><p>***Originally Published on FF.net in 2009.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is Pepito/Gaz/Todd romance, meaning all three of them together! This first chapter has sexual implications, kissing, a rough make-out scene and lots of tension. The next chapter starts off right where this one ends and is a lemon (so only read the first one if you don't want to tread full blown sex). This story is probably just a two-shot, but may end up being expanded.
> 
> I don't own Todd, Pepito or Gaz. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez, and I make no money from writing about them. Characters are 18 or older (Gaz is 18, Pepito and Squee are in college and a little older). This isn't very related to my other stories.

A jittery hand opened and closed an old barber's razor several times before Todd tapped the cold metal instrument against his forehead as he watched some late shift tricker-treaters through the passenger-side window of Gaz's shiny new car. He couldn't imagine that they were having much luck because it had to be well passed midnight, which was when he and his best friend's girlfriend had left the Halloween dance.  
  
After Pepito's prompting hadn't completely convinced him, Gaz had threatened him into being her date because Pepito, being the Second Coming of Damnation and all, had more pressing obligations on one of the most important Satanic holidays.  
  
Suddenly, the car jolted to a stop in front of a crosswalk where costumed children lingered stupidly, surely not aware of the danger that idled before them. Gaz growled, one of her boots tapping against the floorboard, inches from the gas pedal that Todd knew she must have been itching to stomp on. "Squee, would you knock that off already? It's fucking annoying."  
  
"Sorry." He sighed, lowering the razor to rest on his right thigh. "I'm just really nervous."  
  
"About that kiss?" Gaz angled her head to look at him instead of the children, her chin resting on her fist, elbow pushed against the door frame where the rolled-up window began to support the position.  
  
Todd looked back out the passenger window to avoid her piercing hazel eyes that were rendered all the more dramatic by the black makeup that surrounded them. "... yeah."  
  
"Look, just stop worrying about it. He's not gonna know."  
  
Huffing at the less than useful advice, Todd looked straight ahead when the car speed forward again, Gaz snorting her laughter when they just missed a small vampire by a few inches of cape. It reminded him of the very few, and very horrifying, times that he had been coerced into riding in his scary neighbor's car. He shuddered, thankful that, while she might have shared Nny's twisted sense of humor, at least Gaz had more self control.  
  
After several more minutes in mutual silence, he spoke again, picking up where the conversation had left off as they turned onto the street where Pepito lived. "He might know. I can't stop worrying about it, and you know how he can be about picking up that kind of thing."  
  
"So think about something else."  
  
"Like what?" His head shot back around to face her as a pained sound left his mouth unbidden when he felt a small, but surprisingly strong, balled hand punch him in the shoulder. "Ow!"  
  
"How about that?" Gaz smirked at what he knew was probably a childish, sullen look that he was giving her as she pulled the car into the Diablo's driveway. "Pain is really the best distraction."  
  
"... really?" Seeing that Pepito's sports car was the only other one in the drive, Todd grasped his seat-belt as if it would protect him from having to leave the vehicle. "Then you might wanna do it harder."  
  
He saw Gaz's eyes grow bigger in the rear view mirror at those words, managing to close his own when she pulled back her fist to do just that.  
  
"Owww." He rubbed the same spot from before on his left shoulder, sadly not very shocked that Gaz was smiling now.  
  
"Can I do it again?"  
  
"... just once more." He knew he was going to have a bruise.  
  
Pepito opened the door in a pair of dress pants, socks and a white, short sleeved undershirt. He obviously hadn't been home from the celebration long. He paused to look them both over closely before stepping to the side to allow them in. "Wow. Your costumes really turned out well."  
  
"Jealous?" Gaz smirked at his tone. "We've got two coupons worth fifty dollars each for the candy store in the mall."  
  
"Oh, so you won? That's great. I wish I could have been there."  
  
"Second place." Todd discarded his old-fashioned boots in the usual place beside the front door, tucking the spats inside them and echoing Pepito's relieved smile at the news of their winning with one of his own. The prize had, of course, been one of Gaz's main incentives to attend the school function to begin with. "How was the, uh ..."  
  
"Sabbat? It was good. Halloween is always when we have the biggest turn out, but Father let me leave early. He's still there, of course. Probably will be for the rest of the night."  
  
"Where's your mom?" Gaz and Pepito exchanged a playful, near conspiratorial look at the simple question, making Todd feel a tad uneasy.  
  
"Church lock-in for the youth group. You guys wanna drink or something?"  
  
"What do you have?" Gaz raised a brow, though she was already following Pepito to the kitchen, clutching the cuff of Todd's white long sleeve to drag him behind her.  
  
"Oh, one of the coven members made this amazing pumpkin wine that you have to try."  
  
"Pumpkin?"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's seasonal. Besides, you can make wine out of practically anything. So, what did the others think of your costumes? I mean, obviously the judges liked them ...." Pepito let the sentence run off as he busied himself collecting three wine glasses from the cabinet above their heads.  
  
Gaz snorted. "Well, we got a lot of compliments from the other students, but … ha … about half of them thought Todd was L from Death Note. It was great."  
  
"It wasn't great," Todd chimed in. "It was embarrassing."  
  
Pepito tilted his head to the side, studying Todd more closely before finally breaking out into a subtle smile. "Now that you mention it, the white shirt and the hair do kind of resemble L's."  
  
Todd huffed. This was ridiculous! He was very obviously dressed up as Sweeney Todd. He had hunted through at least twenty thrift stores to find the right, near authentic clothes for the job. And who the hell did they think that Gaz was supposed to be other than Mrs. Lovett? "Alright, I give up. Who is L anyway?"  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes. "You're so clueless, Squee."  
  
"He's a detective in a manga about a notebook that kills people whose names are written in it." When Todd just stared at him incredulously, Pepito continued. "Well, the notebook belonged to a death god that let it fall to Earth to have fun watching all the idiot mortals struggle with the drama that it caused."  
  
"Ah, I guess I can see why you like it."  
  
Pepito shrugged before opening the refrigerator to pull out a half empty bottle of pumpkin wine, speaking again as he started to pour some into each of the glasses on the counter top. "I got a huge box of mangas from one of the Japanese affiliates when he visited for my last birthday. Most of them are for shit, but some of them are entertaining enough. You can borrow them if you want."  
  
"You mean that guy that was over for dinner when I was here?" Todd lifted the glass he was handed to his noise, taking in the scent of old pumpkin, typical spices that he'd expect to be added to pumpkin pie and alcohol.  
  
"That's the one."  
  
Todd gave him a flat look. "That man didn't even know English. And he's a Satanist? Are you telling me that you guys covert people to Satanism before they've even learned the language of the missionaries that try to convert them to Christianity?"  
  
"Come now, Amigo. That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it? He knew … a few words."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What were they, 'hail Satan'?"  
  
"... maybe." He paused for a moment, apparently searching his mind for any other English words that the man might have spoken in his presence and coming up with a blank. "Well, what can I say? Father speaks every language on Earth, and it's a tactical advantage when he can get to them first."  
  
Gaz burst out into a short, but heavy laugh, and he and Pepito followed suite as the three of them clinked their glasses together, then simultaneously turned them back.  
  
Todd smacked his lips at the smooth taste, surprised that it didn't taste that much like pumpkin after all. It was there, but it was subtle. The spices made it sweet enough that he could tolerate drinking the rest, never having particularly liked the bitter taste of alcohol that always seemed to raise the red, poisonous flags within his body. It was shocking, or not so much so considering that he rarely drank, that one glass was all that was needed to make his cheeks flush with warmth.  
  
"So," Pepito began as he put the bottle back in the frig, "would you two mind coming up to my room so I can take some pictures before you lose the costumes?" He gave them his best 'feel sorry for me because I miss out on everything' look.  
  
They started out with a few basic pictures, with both of them solo and then a few standing side by side before Pepito stood up from where he was crouched down behind the tripod that held his camera. He rubbed his chin, looking at them both contemplatively, as if this were a professional photo shoot instead of after-party snapshots for a family scrapbook. "How about you recreate a scene for the camera. Dance for me?"  
  
Todd gulped, forcing a close-lipped smile as he and Gaz took up an awkward, standard slow-dancing pose. They both remained frozen for a few clicks of the camera, and he forced himself to hold her gaze. At Pepito's instructions, they both turned their heads to face the camera, and the guilt rose because Pepito was so trusting that he wanted these pictures of them and their pseudo date.  
  
"Okay. Now get closer." Another flash. "Closer. That's good. Todd, left hand higher, right hand lower. Lower. Now just a little lower."  
  
Feeling as if his nerves could be embodied by a lemming getting ever closer to the edge of a steep cliff, Todd complied with Pepito's instructions as best he could, even though by the second "closer" he could feel Gaz's breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He thought that he could almost make out where her nipples were though all that fabric as his hand moved down as low on her back as it dared, stopping just short of the curve of her bottom.  
  
Gaz grunted at his reluctance, finally moving her hand back to grab his own and push it further down to give him a solid grip of her butt as her other hand made its way into the inside of his vest.  
  
The camera flashed again as Todd felt something like liquid fire run through his veins at the contact, at the situation in which it was occurring. A few more seconds passed, and he jerked his hand away, breaking free of the bodily entanglement altogether as the fire was replaced with cold guilt. His breath was coming faster as he backed up against the closed door, not sure whether the pounding of his heart was from lust or anxiety.  
  
Moving away from the camera, Pepito took a few unsure steps in his direction before speaking in an uncharacteristically unsure tone. "Amigo? Are you alright?"  
  
He could feel his head shaking back and forth before he could even think of an appropriate, and more importantly safe, response. Pepito had moved even closer by the time he made a decision, forcing the words though a suddenly dry throat. "I-I can't. It's … Pepito, I … tonight ..."  
  
Tan hands took a hold of his shoulders, and then Pepito was speaking to him in his most soothing voice, the one that Todd knew he had cultivated over years of being his best friend and sometimes unofficial therapist. "It's alright, Todd. Just breath. Slow, deep breaths. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"  
  
Todd almost laughed at the last words, but the grave nature of his situation stopped him. For once, he thought, he had managed to invoke the wrath of someone that Pepito couldn't protect him from. He found that he couldn't lie about it. They spent too much time together for that, knew each other too well. Besides, after all of the times that Pepito had saved him from the horrors that seemed to haunt his life, and after all that Pepito had shared with him, he owed him the truth. "I'm so sorry, Pepito. We both are. I-it was an accident."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"I … we were just dancing, and … we were so close, and … I don't know how it happened."  
  
"How what happened, Todd?"  
  
Suddenly Gaz was right behind them, looking a little impatient with them both. "We kissed, aright? Big fucking deal."  
  
"You kissed my girlfriend?" Pepito's face hardened, a perfect mask over whatever it was he was feeling, and one of his hands moved from Todd's shoulder to his arm, grip tightening only the slightest bit.  
  
"Pep, I'm sorry, I just … and then … it just sort of happened, and I couldn't .... I'm sorry." He hung his head, ashamed not only of what he had done, but of his inability to properly justify-no, explain his behavior. There was no justification for betraying their friendship.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"W-what?" He raised his head, feeling the shock that came with the response tingle against his skin when Pepito brushed the black and white, rigidly hair-sprayed strands of hair from his eyes so that their gazes meet.  
  
"It's okay, Todd. I'll forgive you … if you do something for me."  
  
"I … right … yes." He nodded for unneeded emphasis as the words became even harder to push out. Pepito's hand was back on his arm, this time rubbing up and down in a calming motion, confusing both his senses and his mind. "What … what is it?"  
  
"First, I want you to show me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The kiss. Show me how you kissed her."  
  
"Ummm ..." Todd looked back and forth between the two other occupants of the room, wondering just exactly how he was supposed to do that without repeating the same mistake and making this worse. Surely the answer to forgiveness wasn't kissing her again! Then it hit him. This wasn't forgiveness; it was a trick. This wasn't about the kiss itself. Pepito wanted to find out what he was feeling when he kissed her! Shit.  
  
He tried to keep his mind blank and his eyes on Pepito as Gaz stepped closer to stand beside her boyfriend, a purple brow raised at the proceedings. "Can't I just show you, or am I in trouble too?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, my dear. This transgression. It isn't one that I can easily abide." Pepito meet her smirk with one of his own. "Remind me to spank you later."  
  
"Don't play the coven-master with me, Pepito." She moved to his side, going up on tiptoes in her comfortable boots because she refused to wear hills, but somehow managing what would have been a solid level of intimidation for anyone else none-the-less. "Not unless you're ready to back it up."  
  
Her last words were spoken lower and against Pepito's lips, but since the pair of them were less than a foot away, Todd could still hear them perfectly. Just as perfectly, he saw their lips meet afterward in the beginning of a deep kiss that he knew wasn't the one that he and Gaz had shared earlier. That kiss he remembered in excruciating detail.  
  
While not the same kiss, the one that he was watching wasn't bad either. And that was the strangest part. It didn't make him jealous. Not in the normal sense. Not in the way that seeing either of the two with someone else had at times.  
  
There was a mild stabbing pain in his psyche, but it wasn't because he wanted Gaz, or even Pepito, for himself. He was fairly sure that it was just the pain of being left out. They were his two closest friends, after all, and he didn't have many others. Until a few months ago, when they had started dating, he had enjoyed hanging out with both of them. Now ...well, he was still invited to hang out with them frequently, but it was different. It was awkward being the third wheel, always feeling like he was in the way of what they really wanted to be doing, so he had started turning most of the offers down.  
  
That was pretty normal, right? His counselor had told him that it was when he had asked, but the doubts remained, largely because he had managed to leave out something vital. Like that watching the two of them make out was uncomfortable for other reasons as well, reasons that, despite his current predicament, were making him wish that his costume wasn't so tight. Actually, a cape would have been nice. Todd bit his lower lip, willing the problem away before it had really started, though he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene before him that was provoking it.  
  
Pepito's hand crept down Gaz's back to the place that Todd's had been moments before. He gave her buttocks a short squeeze before lifting his hand away only to bring it back down with a resounding smack. Black nails dug into the sides of his arm as she pulled away from the kiss, emitting a low growl before shoving him back against the wall in retaliation. A huff of breath left Pepito's lungs, and he grabbed Gaz around the waist to swing them around so that she was the one against the wall. Their lips crashed back together as both of her hands slipped under his arms to hang on to his shoulder blades, using his body and the wall as leverage to press her crotch against his. His hand lifted the skirt of her dress, running up her thigh to expose white skin and black lace as he pulled her even closer so that her feet were barely even on the ground.  
  
Todd nearly groaned out loud, frustrated with his inability to control his own body as it betrayed him even more. He realized that now would be a good time to leave while they were distracted. Eventually, he would have to deal with what he had done, but now was … not a good time. Slowly, he shifted away from the door, and closer to Pepito and Gaz, so that he might actually have room to open it. When his hand closed around the cold, metal knob and he started to twist, some of the tension left his body, but it didn't last. The door was barely open an inch when he felt Pepito's hand around his free wrist.  
  
The grip was used to jerk him away from the exit and over the sparse distance between them and himself. Because of the angled curve in Pepito's wall, it also had the effect of bringing Todd face to face with both of them. No longer pressed together, they stared him down.  
  
"Uh, I was just … going to give you guys some space."  
  
"Oh, no, Amigo. You're not getting out of this so easily. I still need you to show me."  
  
"But, I thought Gaz-"  
  
"Come on, Squee. You know how he gets when he sets his mind on something." Gaz rolled her eyes as she spoke, taking his other hand into her own to pull him even closer. "Just close your eyes, and pretend we're still at the dance."  
  
Pretending was kind of hard when Pepito was still holding his other hand like he might turn and run at any moment, but instead of killing his desire, it seemed to be feeding it. He found himself gripping the hand tighter as glossy lips were pressed against his own, at first gently, but then harder. Gaz's teeth nipped his lower lip just enough to hurt before their tongues found each other in his own mouth and then hers. By that time, Pepito's thumb was stroking his palm softly, tracing his life line, and that kiss was even better than the first. That was it. He was going to have to mention this to the counselor.  
  
He was unable to stop a sigh from escaping him when she pulled away, and Pepito chuckled at him. His face was probably beet red if the heat he felt was any indication, but he figured all the same that humor was probably the best response that he could have expected from someone as well versed in art of dooming as his best friend. "Was that good … enough … er … sufficient? For showing you?" Todd hid his face partly behind one of his hands at the horrible wording.  
  
Pepito brought his free hand up to chew idly on a nail, titling his head to one side as he seemed to consider the question. "Gee, I'm not really certain, Todd. Now that I've seen it, I feel … better, I suppose. But I'm still curious, you know. I think I might need more of a direct … personal demonstration."  
  
"O-okay. How … ummm..."  
  
"He wants you to kiss him."  
  
"So, uh, which of us is Gaz?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanted me to show you the kiss from the dance, right? So, one of us is playing Gaz?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. That kiss. Right. I'm Gaz, I guess."  
  
Gaz stifled a small laugh at the stumbling words, then elbowed Pepito in the ribs, making him cringe and stand up straighter. Todd raised a brow, but didn't have time to verbally question either of them before Pepito pull him closer.  
  
"Come here." Pepito's free arm wrapped around his shoulder while the other hand retained its hold on his hand, recreating the position that Todd and Gaz had taken so many pictures in earlier.  
  
Todd caught on to the repositioning a little late, only moving his own free hand to rest against Pepito's back when the other moved in for the kiss. While at first his movements had seemed bold, Pepito hesitated centimeters from Todd's lips, letting their breathes mingle for a few seconds before finally moving forward to press them softly together. The kiss lasted only about twice as long as the hesitation had, and then Pepito pulled back to take a deep breath.  
  
Upon feeling warm fabric against the back of his hand that was still on Pepito's back, Todd opened his eyes, shivering involuntarily when he saw that Gaz was leaning up to whisper something into Pepito's ear. Before pulling away, she licked the lobe of said ear, taking it into her mouth for a quick nip.  
  
Todd gave her a questioning look, but he only received a smirk and a wink in reply. "Sorry, Squee. Didn't mean to delay your sentence." But the way that she said it made him think that whatever she had whispered to Pepito wasn't going to have the effect of shorting his 'sentence' at all.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Looking back to Pepito after Gaz retreated back a few steps to watch, Todd nodded a shaky yes. As they leaned in again, he heard Pepito emit a small laugh and felt his hand tighten its grip on his own. It was a wordless reassurance, a message that said, perhaps falsely, that he should calm down, that this wasn't a big deal.  
  
Of course it wasn't. It was only a test to find out just how treacherous that adulterous kiss with his best friend's girlfriend had actually been. And it could only reveal an awkward truth that he had been trying his best to smother in denial for months. Still, maybe, if he was very lucky, Pepito was only going to make him suffer through a certain amount of humiliation and fear before letting him go, hopefully with a minimum of ill feelings.  
  
Both of them were acting a bit too playful for this to be that serious of an issue, although with Pepito that could always just be a way of getting him to let his guard down. And Gaz did have a thing for torture, but he didn't think that she would be playing along with something that had the potential to dismantle their friendships.  
  
"Todd? What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Opening his eyes, he felt the heat in his face flare up again when he realized that kissing someone was kind of a two-way thing. "Oh, just rationalizing. Sorry. I'm ready."  
  
When Pepito gave him an unsure look, Todd leaned forward himself to initiate the kiss, not wanting to drag the awkwardness out any longer. It started out much like it had moments before, but this time their lips moved together, caressing each other gently. Pepito pulled him closer so that their chests were pressed together, and Todd felt his body relax as the seconds seemed to stretch out into a warm haze that was finally punctured with an electric wave of desire when he heard Gaz's voice, low, but very near to them.  
  
"That's good. Now bite him."  
  
Pepito's hand that had been resting on his shoulder moved up and into his hair, having some difficulty in finding its way to his scalp because of the excessive amounts of product that had been required to make it stand up at wild angles. Finally, he made contact, griping some of the hard, sticky locks along the way to hold Todd's head still before doing as Gaz commanded. That was probably not doing anything good for his hair style, but Todd decided that it didn't matter anymore. He was going to wash it out in a much needed shower when he got home anyway … a much needed, very hot, very long shower at this rate.  
  
When the teeth sank into his lower lip, it was slower and more cautious than it had been with Gaz, which didn't surprise Todd at all. While Pepito and Gaz could both be pretty dominating when in the right mood, they tended to go about it in differing manners. To be honest, he wasn't sure which he preferred, but the contrast was lovely … as was the additional sucking of his wounded lip before Pepito slipped his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Stroking the tongue back with his own was almost compulsory when they were in his own mouth, but Todd had to fight through a wall of sudden shyness before he finally managed to take control of the kiss, moving it into Pepito's mouth where he lingered, exploring, until Pepito began to slowly suck his tongue. And that was just too much. His little "problem" was going to become all too obvious if he didn't put an end to it. The hand that had been on Pepito's back moved to his shoulder to push him away, breaking the kiss.  
  
Pepito broke out laughing when the kiss came to an abrupt end. "Sorry, Todd. Was that not part of the original kiss?"  
  
"No!" Todd pulled his other hand out of Pepito's so that he could cross both arms over his chest. "You know it wasn't. Gah."  
  
"But it was good, right? So, don't be a whiner, Squee." The tone of Gaz's voice was odd. He was very used to her complaining about his 'whining', but that was usually in a bored, sometimes frustrated tone instead of a cheery one. The cheery one meant that she was enjoying the source.  
  
Pepito slapped a hand against Todd's shoulder before stepping closer to Gaz. "Did you get that?"  
  
"The last part?" Gaz pulled Pepito's camera from behind her back, lifting it up so that she could double check the LCD screen on the back. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Wait." Todd's eyes grew larger at the sudden realization. "You were taking pictures?"  
  
"Only at first." Her smile widened. "After that I realized that I was being an idiot and started filming."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Todd, please, not in my house."  
  
Todd only shook his head, ignoring Pepito's remark to stare at Gaz in disbelief.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. It's not like I'd put it up on the Internet or anything. Do you know the kind of shit I'd have to put up with at school if everyone thought I was dating a gay guy?" She shrugged. "I just need something to watch at my house while my games are loading that doesn't involve my brother and a retarded alien making out or fighting over the Earth."  
  
"Hey, kissing Todd doesn't make me gay. Liking guys doesn't mean that I don't like girls. It doesn't mean that our dating is-"  
  
"I know that, Pepito. But other people are stupid. Just deal with it." Gaz rolled her eyes, one hand on her hip as well.  
  
"I shouldn't have to deal with it. They're the ones that-"  
  
"Excuse me," Todd cut in, knowing that this could well be the beginning of another rant. "Am I forgiven yet?"  
  
Pepito looked back to Gaz. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. It was such a serious offense, and now I'm kind of offended myself … by both of you. That's right, Pepito. Don't think I didn't notice that extra kiss."  
  
"That? That was a … a practice kiss." He ran a hand through his own hair, which was spiky and on the short side, though the middle of the top was a little longer and dyed a deep red.  
  
"Practice kiss? What is this, middle school?"  
  
"Gaz, I apologize. Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"How about you both make it up to me tonight … all night."  
  
Todd took another step back, towards the door. "Uh, doing what?"  
  
She smirked. "Whatever I say."  
  
"Amigo, do you wanna stay the night?"  
  
"Ummm … wouldn't that be … don't you two want to be alone or something?"  
  
"Alone?" Gaz stepped closer to him. "We've been spending an awful lot of time alone lately, haven't we, Pepi?"  
  
"I'd say so. I don't know about you, but I think my feelings are starting to be hurt."  
  
"Don't you like us anymore, Squee?" Gaz's voice carried a teasing, false whiny twinge.  
  
"I … I like you. Both of you. But-"  
  
"Excellente, then you'll stay!"  
  
"Sure. Sure, I will." He looked down at his socked feet with an air of surrender as he felt Pepito drape an arm around his shoulders. At least they weren't at Gaz's house, so she couldn't make him do her chores again. On the other hand, that limitation probably meant that whatever she wanted was going to be either painful or humiliating or both. Still, they had missed him, and that was reason enough him to grin and bare it. "So, what would you like me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Lemon! This chapter centers around a three-way (M/F/M) sex scene! Includes moderate BDSM.

"Oh, I don't know. How about ..." she paused to drag out the word, and with it the anticipation, "a full body massage. From both of you."  
  
"B-but that's … uh," Todd looked back about forth between the two of them, once again picking up on a conspiratorial vibe. They looked too innocent, something that neither of them often were. So this was either still some kind of test of his loyalty or-no. It was a test of his loyalty. The other option was … really not an option at all. It was perhaps a deep-seated wish of his fevered unconscious mind that made him see patterns where there surely were none.  
  
"That's what she wants, Amigo."  
  
"Yeah, but … wouldn't it be better if maybe you gave her a massage while I … cooked us a snack or something?"  
  
Gaz crossed her arms over her chest at his attempted diversion, but one side of her lip curved slightly to the side as she seemed to almost consider the offer anyway.  
  
It made Todd smile again. He knew that she had a weak spot for snacks. A few years ago, he and Pepito had spent quite a bit of after-school time learning to prepare many of her favorites under Mrs. Diablo's guidance in order to avoid a trip to Bloaty's Pizza Hog to make amends every time that one or both of them did something to fill her with a terrible rage.  
  
"You know, while snacks do sound good, I think I'd prefer you to stay up here. Yeah. You two stay here, and I'll run down stairs and grab a few things." Gaz headed for the door, turning back around to face them before closing it. "Oh, Pepito? I'd also like his nails cut and filed before I get back."  
  
"But of course." Pepito let a light laugh slip out under his breath before heading over to his dresser to dig around in one of the top drawers for his nail kit and a wash rag. "Let's sit, shall we?" He gestured to the bed.  
  
Todd frowned as he took a seat on the foot of the large bed, giving his finger nails a critical once over. They really weren't that bad, though he had never given anyone a massage to know if their current length would be painful. With a sigh, he held them over the rag in Pepito's lap anyway. "Pepito? Are you really going to forgive me after tonight?"  
  
"Of course." His eyes stayed on Todd's right hand, which he was currently holding still so that he could get in close to the beginning of the nail bed with the clippers.  
  
"As long as I go along with it, no matter what the out come? I know that maybe I'm not really in a good position to say this, but I don't want to break up your relationship. I … I really didn't-"  
  
"Shhh. I know, Todd." Pepito paused to look up this time, meeting his eyes with his own fiery brown ones. "Relax, alright? This isn't really a test. Well, maybe it is, but not the kind you're thinking."  
  
When Pepito went back to his nails, clipping and then filing them down, Todd looked to the side in thought, a little more heat finding its way to his cheeks against his will as the thought that he had just dismissed moments before crept back into his brain. "I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"I'm not really mad at you, just kind of frustrated that you've been blowing us off so much lately. And something has to be done about that."  
  
"Oh." He frowned as Pepito switched hands. That statement hadn't been particularly clear, and he thought that might have been on purpose. Even though he had been looking down at their hands, Todd was sure that he had seen Pepito smile a little as he had spoken.  
  
Finally, Pepito finished with his hands. He gave his own nails a quick filing too, then put the tools away, folding the bits of nails inside the rag as he stood. After emptying the contents into a small trash can between his bed and computer desk, he tossed the kit onto his dresser on his way to the closet. "Do you wanna change?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pepito lifted a duffel bag from the floor of his closet, unzipping it to pull out a bottle of massage oil. "It can get pretty messy, and I thought you might not want it on your clothes." He sat the bag back on the floor, pushing it closer to the bed with his foot before shrugging and unbuttoning his own pants. "I certainly don't. Mother likes for us to have nice things, but she also has a thrifty streak, so if I mess these up, I'll probably have to spend the rest of the weekend in the basement."  
  
"Oh, I … yeah. Okay." Standing slowly, Todd turned his back to Pepito. It wasn't as though they'd never changed in front of each other before, but after everything that had just happened, it felt different this time. He felt different this time, and he didn't want to get caught looking. It took him several minutes just to get out of the outfit he was wearing, and by then he was sure that Pepito would already be changed.  
  
When he turned back around, he discovered that Pepito had indeed finished changing, but that his version could probably better defined as undressing because all he was wearing now was a pair was tight gray underwear and a sleeveless purple shirt with some anime characters on it.  
  
The corner of Pepito's lip lifted in a half-smile when their eyes met, and he tossed Todd a similar shirt, only this one was blue. "More gifts from Japan … a little too much for my taste, but still useful." He went on when Todd gave him a confused look. "Oils sometimes stain. It'd really be better to do it in the nude."  
  
"Nude? Uh, no, clothes … clothes are good." Todd clutched the shirt to his chest as if Pepito might change his mind and try to take it back. When the other just laughed, he turned around again to discard the light off-white shirt that had been using as an undershirt, pulling the new one over his head before tossing his accumulated pile into Pepito's computer chair. "Thanks."  
  
Pepito studied him intently when he turned back around. "Amigo, you seem very … nervous."  
  
"Nervous?" Todd let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Nah. Why would I be nervous?" He looked to the side to avoid his gaze when Pepito stepped into his space, taking one of his hands once again into his own.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" The words were spoken near Todd's ear before a kiss landed on his cheek, making him quickly move to face Pepito, who only smiled at him in an oddly knowing way before leaning in to kiss him again, this time on the lips.  
  
At first Todd's frame tensed, but then Pepito moved closer, fitting their bodies together in a hug that was both familiar and intimate in a way that Todd had barely been aware of previously. His own free hand moved up to grasp Pepito's back as he finally melted into the kiss, all of the tension leaving him as he allowed the other's tongue free range of his mouth.  
  
They only broke apart later, he couldn't be quite sure how much later, when they heard Gaz clear her throat from the other side of the room. He let out a relived sigh when he saw that she looked amused instead of irritated.  
  
"I just can't leave you two alone together now, can I?" She shook her head in an imitation of disapproval as she closed the door behind her with a foot before kicking off a pair of fuzzy black house shoes that happened to match the bath robe that she was now wearing. Holding up a small bucket of ice in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other, she walked to the bed with an emphasized swish to her hips, placing the items on Pepito's night stand. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Just about." Pepito let go of Todd's hand, looking into the duffel bag again before pulling out a folded crimson sheet that was obviously a veteran of past massage sessions … or at least that's what Todd chose to believe. "It's clean, Todd."  
  
"What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yeah," Pepito spared a glance back over his shoulder as he spreed the sheet over the unstained comforter to protect it from any more mess. "but I know you were thinking it. Those are just stains that wouldn't come out in the wash."  
  
"Okay, Pepi." Yeah, okay. He would tell him just how gross that still was later, when Gaz wasn't around to cancel out his sense of aesthetic decency with cold logic or intimidation … or the very nice, silky white skin of her naked body that was currently right in front of him as she had just let the robe fall to the floor. As soon as he realized how horrible he was being by staring like he was, he looked up at her face, and only her face, trying in vain to rid his mind of the fascination with the fact that her pubic hair was dyed the same shade as the cascade of lilac that came down just past her pert breasts.  
  
She smiled at him slowly as she crawled onto the bed, positioning herself in the center, lying on her stomach, and then he forced himself to look away entirely. Gaz was by no means a heavy girl, though thin wouldn't be the right description either. She spent too much time lounging around with games and junk food for that, but the Membranes all seemed to have a remarkably adaptive metabolism for whatever lifestyle they chose, and what extra padding she did have seemed to have found all of the right spots to enhance her natural female beauty.  
  
"Hey, Todd, while you're pretending not to look, could you flip the light switch?" Pepito smirked, probably at the new flush that arose in his cheeks, as he went about turning on two standing laps, draping thin red cloths over them.  
  
"I … fine." There really was no room for protest when your accuser could read your mind. When Todd turned off the overhead light, the laps created a light red hew throughout the room, giving off just enough light for them to see what they were doing.  
  
Pepito pulled two medium sized bottles from the bag, one glass and one plastic, before crawling onto the bed, positioning himself on the inside of the upper portion beside Gaz's back. He gestured for Todd to come forward with a come hither motion of his finger.  
  
Swallowing hard, Todd complied. He tried to focus on doing one thing at a time: one foot in front of the other, bend the knee, raise the leg, push it forward and then he was sitting on the lower outside of the bed, beside Gaz's legs.  
  
She looked back at him and smirked before laying her head down on the arms that were crossed in front of it and letting out a deep breath. That was apparently the cue to begin because Pepito opened one of the bottles and rose to his knees on the mattress.  
  
"Alright, Amigo, hands out, palms up."  
  
Todd did as he said, offering both of his hands, together and side by side, to Pepito. As he held them over Gaz's body, several ounces were poured into his hands. He tried hard not to spill any on the easy to anger girl below, but it happened anyway moments later when Pepito discarded the bottle to rub there hands together. The oil ended up covering them both liberally, as well as part of Gaz's lower back.  
  
"Ah! That's cold! Watch it, you guys, or I'll up your punishment."  
  
Pepito chuckled. "Oh, yeah? What would you have us do instead?" he asked as he began to rub the oil on his fingers into the area between her shoulder blades.  
  
"Not instead; in addition. And I'd have you lick the whipped cream off my boots, dear boyfriend."  
  
"Nice, but I think I'd rather lick it from somewhere else."  
  
"Yes, but you might enjoy that."  
  
"Uh, guys, I'm still here," Todd said hesitantly.  
  
"Are you?" Gaz tilted her head back for a second. "I couldn't tell because you're not touching me. You must like the taste of leather. Pepi, do we still have that whip?"  
  
"I believe we do."  
  
"Then if you displease me, you lick the boots and he gets to suck the handle of the whip."  
  
"Eww," Todd blurted, "I'm really starting to want to go home."  
  
Pepito smirked down at Gaz. "Want me to tie him to the bed?"  
  
"No! That's not … necessary." Todd shook his head even though she had already lain her own back down, quickly taking up one of her feet to massage it as best he could. He rubbed in circles, pushing in to add pressure when he feel a muscle or a worn spot that was slightly rougher than the others, all the while hoping that she couldn't tell that he really had almost no idea what he was doing. By the time that he had finished with her feet, he was kind of jealous that Pepito had gotten the shoulders and back. Those things most people knew what to do with, but what was he supposed to do with legs?  
  
"Lightly up and down, broadly and harder side to side, and squeeze the muscles between your thumb and index finger. Don't put pressure on the bend of the knee." Pepito gave him a helpful smile as he poured more oil onto both Gaz's back and legs.  
  
"If I wasn't so thankful for that, I'd tell you to stay out of my mind."  
  
"Why? Is it a dangerous place to be?" Pepito smiled even wider for a second.  
  
"Noo. It's just … supposed to be private." Kind of like Gaz's naked body and places that Pepito would like to lick? Todd shook his head, but went right back to work, using the techniques that Pepito had mentioned as best be could. As his hands worked their way further up, he couldn't help but be amazed at how smooth and hairless the skin of her legs was, almost like silk. Touching it was almost additive, which was probably a very bad thing, he reminded himself. He had to be careful, to keep this experience as platonic as possible, even when he was supposed to be rubbing back and forth on the her inner thighs.  
  
Biting his lip, he wondered how massage therapists did it. On the grand scale of human sexuality, he didn't think that he was really much of a pervert, but even when he was controlling any wayward thoughts, the tactile sensations themselves seemed to cause his body to respond in ways that would have already become obvious had he been wearing tight boxer briefs like Pepito. His hands stopped working for a moment when he realized that he was now staring at Pepito's crotch in addition to barely brushing his pinky fingers against the hair between his girlfriend's legs.  
  
He pulled his hands free, casting his gaze quickly down to Gaz's calves as he felt the heat in his face flare up even more than he had thought was possible. Well, better his face than anywhere else.  
  
"Todd, you okay there?"  
  
Forcing himself to breath slowly, Todd looked up to meet Pepito's gaze. "Yeah. I'm just … finished with her legs."  
  
"You're not finished until I say you are, Squee," Gaz said.  
  
"O-oh. Sorry. Do you … uh, would you like me to go back over any areas?"  
  
"Eh. I guess you're done. For now."  
  
"Ah." Pepito nodded sagely. "Then maybe you should go ahead and start on the glutes, Amigo."  
  
"The … glutes?" And now he was staring at Gaz's butt, but he comforted himself with the knowledge that it was all Pepito's fault this time.  
  
"Um-hum." Pepito scooted down closer to the mid-section of Gaz's body, reaching out to take one of Todd's wrists into his hold. "Make a fist." He paused to smile as Gaz made a sound that seemed to be stifled laughter against an arm. "Good. Now, just apply pressure with your knuckles." Leaning over her body some, he let his hand move down to below Todd's wrist, minimizing the movement as he pressed the knuckles against the more fatty parts of Gaz's butt cheeks. "See, it's not so hard, right?" Pepito looked Todd up and down. "Not yet anyway."  
  
"Yeah. Great." Todd blinked a few unnecessary times and forced himself to smile through the seemingly ever-present blush. He had obviously been right about humiliation being a part of his punishment, and he hoped that Pepito's statement wasn't some kind of a challenge.  
  
When they were finally finished with Gaz's back side, he moved back to let her turn over, wiping his hands on his borrowed blue shirt to put off looking at her. This side was likely going to be even more trouble, especially since there would be eye contact.  
  
Gaz snorted a laugh, probably at his continence. "Now the real fun begins. Squee, look at me."  
  
He did so reluctantly, eyes widening when she gave him a sultry smirk as she slowly pulled her legs up, spreading them apart more at the same time.  
  
"Switch places with Pepito."  
  
Nodding with relief, he crawled around her body while Pepito moved onto the right corner of the bed to wait, then came to kneel between Gaz's legs, which once again lay near flat against the covers.  
  
"Amigo, could you pass me that second bottle near your leg?"  
  
"S-sure." Todd picked up both bottles, peering at them intently in the dim light. One of them, the one they had been using, was dark glass and unmarked. It smelled of white chocolate, just like his hands and Gaz's body now did. The other, which he passed over to Pepito, was plastic and there was a label that proclaimed it to be warming body lotion. Afterward, he shared more oil from the unmarked bottle with Pepito, taking as long as he could with the process of coating both their hands because even though his current position wasn't as edgy as being between Gaz's legs, he still wasn't sure what to do with the area he'd been assigned.  
  
When Pepito pulled back to start on her legs, he decided that her arms and shoulders were safe, but as he came nearer and nearer to completion, he grew more nervous. He worked the safer areas as thoroughly as he could, then moved to her stomach and abdomen, rubbing gentle circles as he worked further down because that seemed to make the most sense.  
  
Pepito smiled at him as he worked up to Gaz's thighs and Todd worked down to her hips. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Pep."  
  
"Don't you think you missed something?"  
  
"Uh ..." Todd looked up at where Pepito's eyes traveled and then back. "The breasts? I wasn't, uh, sure if that was appropriate."  
  
Gaz let out something between a grunt and a laugh. "Come here, Squee."  
  
He did as she commanded, letting her take his hands and place them on the soft, squishy lumps of smooth flesh that he had been avoiding, though he had no idea how to go about massaging them. Was he trying to get to the tissue beneath? Would it hurt if he squeezed?  
  
Luckily, Gaz kept her hands on top of his own for a few seconds to show him how much pressure to apply with his fingers and hands. When she removed her own, he went to work, pressing in on the sides with his middle three fingers as his thumb held her breast in place on the other side. Once he had worked his way around each breast to get to the muscle beneath, he spread his thumb and the rest of his fingers far apart, running them over her and bringing them together and apart again and again. To tell the truth, this was starting to feel more like groping than massaging, but he kept at it, looking to Pepito in case he had any more massage advice.  
  
Pepito was just finishing with Gaz's upper legs, which he spread even further apart before wiping his hands on the sheet and reaching for the plastic bottle. Todd watched as he squirted some of the fluid inside onto his fingers, looking up at Todd to send him a wink before that hand moved between Gaz's thighs, making her sigh deeply as Pepito's thumb rubbed against her clitoris while the other fingers stroked against the outside of her petal-like lips.  
  
"Mmmm. Todd, harder."  
  
It took a few moments for the words to really sink in, for him to realize that Gaz had just said his name instead of Pepito's, and he couldn't figure out why. Had he imagined it as he was lost in the haze of-  
  
"Todd?" Pepito said, "I think she wants it harder."  
  
"Uh, what?" His face felt hot, impossibly hot, making him wonder when it would finally reach the maximum capacity for holding blood when his embarrassment wouldn't be able to announce itself to the world as he looked back and forth between the two of them. He was surprised to realize that his fingers had been lightly rubbing back and forth over Gaz's nipples as he watched the other two and that must have been what they were talking about. Slowly, he forced himself to press down harder, feeling the little bud at the center stand up as other smaller bumps became apparent around them as well.  
  
"Harder."  
  
This time he pinched one, lightly at first, then a little harder. He looked over to see one of Pepito's fingers slip slowly into Gaz's body, and then one of her hands was in his hair, pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. He tensed up at first, not resisting, but not responding either. This was exactly what he had been feeling guilty about only an hour or so ago, after all. Still, when there was no word from Pepito and his lack of action only seemed to cause Gaz's hand to grip his hair painfully tighter, his tongue finally began to move with her own. One of his hands stayed on her breast while the other explored her upper body without the pretense of massaging.  
  
A thousand little worries tried to creep up from the back of his mind, but he wouldn't allow them. He forced himself to believe, at least for now, that this was okay, that he wasn't currently failing some elaborate test.  
  
Gaz broke the kiss to let out another moan, and he moved to her neck, kissing and licking and sucking at the skin that not only smelled, but tasted like white chocolate. He moved down to the unoccupied breast slowly, trying not to brush his full erection against her stomach along the way, continuing his ministrations. When he reached the nipple he flicked his tongue over it and around it, then bit it very gently, trying to match the motions as best he could with his hand on her other nipple.  
  
There was another moan and Gaz's hips began to rock forward. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Pepito was using his tongue now too between her legs, though it was hard to make out the details. He switched hands, his right resting across Gaz's upper chest to grip her right breast and his left moving down her side to help Pepito hold her down. It also had the added benefit that one of Pepito's hands moved up her thigh to brush his own every now and then, which sent more sparks through his body.  
  
It was odd. Watching them together was steamy, even when it hurt. Being intimate with either one of them was amazing and wonderful, but when there was this kind of contact and acknowledgment, even just a small amount, with both of them at the same time, his body and mind seemed to reach a place that was beyond words.  
  
Pepito's hand moved up to slip their fingers together on top of Gaz's hip and Todd worked harder at lavishing her with attention from his other hand and mouth as her hand griped and released in his hair with her thrusting. Finally, after some amount of time that he failed at trying to measure, Gaz became more vocal, moaning loudly between pants and moving faster and faster against Pepito's mouth until she lay limp, shaking subtly in the aftermath.  
  
Todd sat up with a sigh, happy that they had apparently managed to please her in the way that she wanted, but still feeling ridiculously out of place.  
  
One of Pepito's hands ran up and down her thigh gently as he too sat up, wiping around his mouth with the back of his other one. "Happy now, my dear?"  
  
"Mmm. I'm happy. That was very … nice, but I'm afraid that I'm still not quite satisfied with you two." Gaz pushed herself up a little against the pillows, bringing one knee up so that she could touch herself. She smirked at Pepito, then looked Todd over slowly as she spread her legs further. "Squee, there's an area here that I'd like you go over for me."  
  
"Umm … that … area … but-"  
  
"Don't worry. Pepito will be happy to help, won't you?"  
  
"Of course." Gesturing for Todd to come forward, he scooted up further, going onto his knees with one leg in between Gaz's legs and the other to the right of them. Then he grabbed Todd's upper arm to pull him even closer before leaning forward to press a kiss firmly to his lips.  
  
Todd's left hand moved up to grip Pepito's arm as well, then slid to his back to hold him closer when the kiss was deepened. Pepito's mouth tasted like white chocolate, as well as a hint of sour that blended well with the sweet strawberry flavor of the warming lube that made Todd's tongue tingle a bit. His hand clutched at Pepito's shirt and he moaned before kissing more desperately when a hand, Gaz's hand, went under his leg to rub his member through his boxers. He could feel the back of her other hand against him as well as she did the same to Pepito.  
  
Just as he had gotten used to the feeling, the hands left and Pepito pushed him onto his back on the mattress, grinding their crotches together as he kissed him hard and long before finally pulling back some to brush Todd's loosening bangs from his face. "Don't worry, Amigo. Just relax, and everything will be fine."  
  
Todd took in a deep breath as Gaz, who had lain down beside him on her side, placed a hand on his chest, leaning close to suck on his ear before whispering into it, "Yes, everything will be fine … as long as you do a good job." She laughed when Pepito gave her a reproachful look, but leaned up to kiss him all the same. "Alright, Squee, you ready?"  
  
"Uh, okay … but, Gaz, you know I've never done this, right? I mean, I'll try, but I can't promise it'll be that great."  
  
Pepito sat up, still straddling Todd's midsection, as Gaz got on all fours and changed direction. "Todd, seriously, just calm down and relax." He laughed. " And never express that kind of doubt in the middle. It's a mood killer. Besides, I'll be here to help."  
  
Todd nodded unsurely as Gaz straddled his head, facing Pepito, one knee on each side, then lowered herself slowly until his lips and her lower ones were almost touching. He swallowed nervously, wrapping his arms around her upper legs to gain a little more control because even if the sexual act wasn't scary, the position kind of was. He felt Pepito shift a little lower on his body, then lean forward until their chins were almost touching as well.  
  
"Alright, Todd. Just start with gentle strokes and try to keep some kind of rhythm."  
  
"O-okay." He smiled when the vibrations of his voice made Gaz laugh, and a little of the tension left him. He couldn't really see what Pepito was doing from that angle, but he could feel the motions of Gaz's body in turn enough to conclude that he was licking and sucking her clit once again. The lips of her vulva brushed his mouth with the ministrations, moist and hot. Experimentally, he stuck his tongue out, letting her own movements do all the work for the moment as they slid back and forth across each other.  
  
Moaning, Gaz pressed down on his tongue with her body, and he started to lick her, finally penetrating her with his tongue centimeters at a time, a little more each time she came back down on him until he was as deep as his tongue could go. After a while his tongue started to feel a bit numb, so he took it out to lick up and down, at times running into Pepito's tongue and entangling in the a strange sort of kiss before going back inside.  
  
Eventually, he felt Pepito pull away and move down his body, pushing his shirt up to place fervent kisses along the way. Gaz moved one of his hands to her free clitoris, and he rubbed in an up and down motion with his fingers and palm, at times pulling the hood up and down as well to expose the sensitive head. He couldn't help thinking that it was a lot like a tiny penis, and that women and men weren't really as different as people liked to pretend. It almost made him laugh, but instead he moaned when Pepito pulled down his underwear and took him into his hand.  
  
Pepito grasped him firmly, coating him in the warming lotion as his hand moved up and down. A pleasant burning spread through his member with the lotion and then though his body when Pepito's lips wrapped around it and took it into his mouth, which felt impossibly soft. His mouth was silk and his tongue was velvet brushing relentlessly against his most sensitive areas. It almost made him forget that Gaz was on top of him, expecting the same kind of pleasure, but then she leaned forward, holding herself up with both hands on the mattress on either side of his torso and giving his tongue better access to her clitoris, which he took full advantage of.  
  
He alternated between her entrance and her clit, wishing that his hands had more room to work so that they could help him out. He sucked at the small flesh as best he could, running over it with his tongue in an almost unconscious imitation of what Pepito was doing to him. As much as he was loving it, he had to admit that it was actually a huge distraction since he was finding it impossible to fully enjoy and pay enough attention to Gaz to satisfy her.  
  
It became even more a teasing and painfully pleasurable distraction when Gaz joined Pepito in his endeavors. Both of their tongues ran up and down his shaft, sometimes meeting for small entanglements and kisses. He allowed himself to pause to enjoy the sensations for only a few moments before going back to his previous work with as much determination as he could muster, considering how much they were tempting him to just lay back and enjoy it. His hand found Gaz's clit again and he focused on writing the alphabet in cursive inside her with his tongue even as his body trembled.  
  
That method seemed to work because soon her body was trembling more than his own. Her thrusting motions sped up and then slowed down into a more purposeful rhythm as her mouth left his member, preoccupied with moaning out her own release. Todd almost moaned with her when he felt her muscles tighten with his lips and tongue and a new surge of warm fluid came forth to wet them both even more. The rocking slowed even more, and he slowed his ministrations with it, still trying his best to ignore his own aching until the movements finally ceased.  
  
Gaz sighed deeply before carefully raising her right leg over his head and then rolling onto her side. She braced the side of her head on her hand and her elbow on the mattress to watch them both. "That was actually pretty good, Squee. You sure you've never done this before?"  
  
"Uh, mmm, I-I'm sure." Gah! He could barely talk without moaning now that he was fully feeling what Pepito was doing. It was truly amazing that he had been able to stay so focused on Gaz for so long.  
  
Pepito's mouth left him, though his hand remained to stroke him slowly, and he looked up to meet his eyes with a smirk. "He takes good direction. Isn't that right, Amigo? Tell her you take good direction."  
  
"I … oww … Gaz, I …" Todd leaned back to look at the ceiling, laughing a little to himself before finally spitting the words out, and making them all that more true, he supposed. "I take good direction."  
  
"Hmm. So I see." She laughed too, then caught his left hand and pinned it to the mattress as he raised it to wipe his face. She looked to Pepito. "Clean him up, and then I think we should put his discipline to the test."  
  
Todd's breathing actually picked up even more when Pepito crawled up his body, straddling his hips and securing his right hand as Gaz had the left. Then he leaned down to slowly lick the sticky moisture from his cheeks and chin, and Todd felt his erection rub against his own through the thin underwear that Pepito was still wearing every time he shifted for another lick. When he had made it to the right side of his face, he pulled back to lick his lips.  
  
He couldn't help but moan when Pepito's tongue dipped inside, and the sound seemed to function as an invitation because after that the 'cleaning' deepened into another long and passionate kiss, which Todd returned with as much vigor as he could in the restrained position. Not that he really minded the restraint in this instance. In a way it was even better than the fact that he could taste both himself and Gaz in Pepito's kiss simply because they were both holding him down, meaning that this explicitly their will and desire. His lack of control over it meant that he couldn't be blamed; it was guilt-free and this part, at least, wasn't some kind of test.  
  
After Pepito finally pulled away from his lips, Gaz leaned up for a kiss of her own and this time Todd watched them unabashed and without jealousy. They seemed to be a little more aggressive with each other than either of them were with him, probably because they both thought he was 'fragile' and a 'whiner' respectively, but that was okay. It was most likely true, though he preferred the term 'sensitive'.  
  
When Gaz and Pepito broke apart, Gaz leaned down to kiss Todd and those thoughts were forgotten. He gave himself over thoroughly to enjoying the dance of their tongues until he felt Pepito lean down over the side of the bed and heard him rummaging through the duffel bag that still lay there. He couldn't see what was happening because Gaz wouldn't let him break the kiss, but it wasn't long before Pepito's grip on his wrist shifted to his hand and a silky rope was wrapped around it instead.  
  
He tried to struggle, but Gaz leaned atop his upper body and Pepito was still straddling him, and it didn't take long for Pepito to tie his hand to the headboard. By the time the kiss ended and Gaz was tying his other hand, he was starting to be seriously afraid that this had all been not only a test, but a trap as well and that now he was doomed.  
  
Pepito looked down at him with a raised brow. He laughed. "I told you, Todd, it's not that kind of test. There's no need to get yourself so worked up." He ran a hand slowly up and down his captured arm, then leaned down to place a few more kisses on his face as Gaz moved down to tie his ankles to the other end of the bed.  
  
Todd let her do it without protest, though he still felt ill at ease. "What kind of test is it?"  
  
He only got a soft smile from Pepito, and then Gaz was back with another rope. "It's a test of discipline, remember? So the object is to do whatever we tell you without freaking out or asking so many questions. Got it?"  
  
As soon as he nodded, Pepito pushed the blue shirt that he still wore over his head and onto his tied arms, and Gaz came forward to tie the last rope around his head as a blind fold. He could only lay back, biting his lip and trying to relax as he heard them gathering objects from the bag and the nightstand. The hardest part turned out to be not asking questions about what they were doing or what they were going to do to him … basically, resisting the urge to seek out some kind of vocal reassurance. He could just barely make out their movements through the light at the bottom of the black fabric that covered his eyes, but it wasn't enough to tell him anything specific.  
  
"Todd, how do to feel right now?" It was Pepito's voice, which seemed to move though the air as he climbed off of Todd's body, settling to the right, outer-side of the bed if the dip in the mattress was any indication.  
  
"Umm. Cut off?" It was very obvious and very basic, but still very true. He had no physical control over his touch, taste, smell or sight, and it was against the rules to use vocal interaction to try to make up for it. Just thinking about it in that perspective made him even more nervous.  
  
"Um-hum. And how does that make you feel?" Gaz asked from his left, "Vulnerable?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"How about cold?"  
  
"Cold? Why would I feel c-old! Ah!" His breathing picked up again as frozen, wet things that had to be melting ice cubes were pressed to his skin to trace lines over his chest and along his inner thigh.  
  
At first it felt kind of like he had jumped into a cold swimming pool, but as the ministrations continued, and he got used to them, it started to feel almost nice. All of their hands were on him as well, cold and wet too from the ice, and moving over sensitive areas that made him gasp. He found that if he paid attention he could tell them apart. Gaz's hands were smaller, slightly smoother and her nails were a little longer, mainly because Pepito had trimmed his before hand. Shorter nails were better for gaming, he guessed.  
  
He whimpered when one of Pepito's hands moved to his groin again, and one of Gaz's left for a moment only to return to his nipples to rub some kind of cream deep into his skin there. At first, it felt neutral, but soon it started to burn in the strange way that skin does when it has been exposed to something that is either so hot that it feels cold or so cold that it feels hot. Clamping his mouth shut, he tried not to make more noises as Gaz's fingers continued to rub and pinch, and Pepito's hand balanced it out to make it feel somewhere close to good.  
  
This time when he bit his lip it was to keep the pleasured noises in and to hopefully draw his attention away from the sensations to help lessen his squirming beneath them. The ice cubes were still running over his exposed skin. Every now and then the one on the lower end of his body would join Pepito's hand on his member, shocking his senses, and then Pepito's warm mouth would replace it, making the contrast overwhelming. Gaz seemed to catch onto this and tried the same theory on his neck and ear.  
  
Her closeness made him want so badly to wrap his trapped arm around her and pull her closer, to touch them both! It was a little maddening, this pleasure that seemed to come from nowhere, not being able to see them though they were surely watching every move he made. Still, in a way the blindfold helped because he didn't have to watch them watch him pull needfully at the ropes that bound him or arch his back to their touches, which otherwise might have been too embarrassing.  
  
It was hard to say how long this went on for, but just as he felt close to climax, the hands left him, and he felt his arousal ebb almost painfully. If he was honest, he was starting to get a little resentful. It had been difficult for him to relax enough to get as far as he had with so little contact, and now it was being pulled farther away just as it was in reach. Although, realistically, his coming probably wasn't the point of this test, and it was probably best if he accepted that now.  
  
Pepito laughed. "Don't worry, Amigo. You'll get a reward if you continue to behave yourself."  
  
Todd nearly laughed as well. "Oh yeah? Have you forgiven me yet? Am I allowed to ask that?"  
  
"Not quite yet, I'm afraid. We've still got one more trial for you."  
  
"O-okay. What's that?" There was a hissing sound and then something soft and cool was pressed to his lips.  
  
"Open your mouth," Gaz commanded.  
  
Cautiously, he did as he was told, relieved to find that what entered was only an ice cube covered in whipped cream.  
  
"Good, now suck it off."  
  
Once again, he did as he was told, slowly sucking the cream from the cube in Gaz's hand as well as a few of her fingers.  
  
"Perfect. Now you just have to keep licking the whipped cream off of anything that we give you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I understand. Ow!" He tried to push himself back into the mattress when his right nipple was twisted in reprimand, though it was a pointless endeavor.  
  
"Mistress Gaz."  
  
"Sorry. Uh, Mistress Gaz." He thought he heard her giggle, but said what she wanted anyway. Considering the situation he was in, and Gaz, it wasn't too surprising really. And it wasn't as bad as calling the Antichrist 'Master' would be. What with the ever-present religious implications and all, he sort of hoped that wasn't required.  
  
There was the sound of the whipped cream being sprayed again, and then he was presented with another object that turned out to be a tongue. Before he had gotten all of the cream off, another one joined in, and he happily went about licking, stroking and sucking them in what was probably a very messy three-way-kiss. The next object was a nipple that he knew had to belong to Gaz because of the extra padding behind it and the little bumps that rose up when he circled his tongue around the aureola.  
  
He felt the bed dip and then pressure on his chest when Pepito crawled on top of him again, making the next object kind of obvious. Sure enough, before his nerves had to time assault him again, Pepito's erection was gently brushing against the side of his face and very lightly over his lips, leaving trails of whipped cream in its wake. His hand was running up and down his arm again as well, and the tiny bit of encouragement helped him immensely in the relative lack sensory input.  
  
This time Todd managed to resist the urge to remind them that he had never done this before. Slowly, he worked up the courage to stick out his tongue and lick the tip, which elicited a small gasp from Pepito. He repeated the movement, this time tasting salty pre-come as well as the cool, sugary cream, then continued to lick up and down the shaft as it was presented to him, though it was kind of awkward without the use of his hands to direct it himself.  
  
Pepito let out a deep, shuddering breath. "That's good, Todd. Now open your mouth really wide, okay? And then suck in your lips to cover your teeth as much as you can."  
  
Todd took a few deep breaths before doing as Pepito said, this time feeling even more insecure than he had with Gaz on top of his face. The length entered him, sliding against his lips inch by inch, but stopped just after it had filled his mouth, leaving him with the ability to breath through his nose.  
  
"Don't worry," Pepito said, "this is a far as we'll go like this. We wouldn't want you to choke."  
  
Gaz snorted loudly, making the mattress on her side bounce. "Look out, Squee, he's got a jaw breaker there."  
  
Todd laughed too, or tried to, but since his mouth was full, it only had the effect of sending out a wave of vibration made Pepito moan. "Quiet, Gaz. I meant because of the angle."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Hey, I-umm," He paused to start up a gentle thrusting rhythm when Todd started sucking and running his tongue up and down his shaft. "Good boy. A little more pressure, just, just there."  
  
Todd applied said pressure on the top of the glands on the head, glad that he at least knew from his own experience what generally felt good for men. He tasted more pre-come with just a hint of whipped cream by the time Pepito removed himself, still hard. Then there was another tongue, and he waited until it had cleaned his cheeks of all the whipped cream before speaking. "Are we finished now?"  
  
"Hmm. Not just yet." It was Gaz, very near his face. "Do you want to be … finished?"  
  
He felt his brow furrow, not sure what exactly she was asking. It didn't matter really, because he wouldn't have known the answer either way. "Uh, whatever you want, Gaz-er, Mistress Gaz."  
  
Pepito laughed from farther away, down near his feet, and Todd could felt the ropes there being untied. So maybe this part was over. "Why, Todd, I never knew you were so easily trained."  
  
"I'm not 'trained'. I'm just … easily intimidated." Todd smiled a little at his own weak protest as he let Pepito move his legs into a different position so that they were still spread pretty far apart, though now his knees were bent and his feet were flat on the mattress.  
  
"You don't sound too sad about that." Pepito observed, obviously still amused, though it sounded as if he was busy tossing things back into the duffel bag on the floor.  
  
He swallowed when another weight, this time Gaz's, eased down onto this stomach. "Should I be?"  
  
"No. Not in this instance anyway. You think we should reward him for his discipline?" His tone became slightly more playful as he obviously addressed the question to Gaz.  
  
"I don't know." Gaz shifted atop him, leaning down so that her breath ghosted against his lips as her hips rocked back and down toward his own. Heat flared in his abdomen as her hot wetness rubbed against the side of his length in a firm, girding motion. "What do you think, Squee? Do you deserve a reward?"  
  
"Umm … I … yes?"  
  
She laughed. "This isn't the kind of question that you answer with another question. You ican/i say 'no' if you don't want it."  
  
"Really?" Shit! Now he was back in the testy waters again!  
  
"Of course. But you ido/i want it, don't you? It sure feels like you do."  
  
"I … it's not just … I can't."  
  
"Really?" This time she sounded disappointed, which Todd was ashamed to admit, made him feel a little warm inside.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. This is really … nice and all, but … I don't really understand it. And I don't … I don't think its worth losing our friendships over."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Ha. I told you he was too nice for the mind game to work the first time," Pepito said.  
  
Mind game? "What?"  
  
"Amigo, I ..." There was a pause during which Pepito crawled up to the head of the bed and then his blindfold was lifted to his forehead so he could see. "Remember how earlier I said I wasn't mad at you? Well, it's completely true. I already knew that Gaz was going to kiss you tonight. We'd actually been planning it since you agreed to go to the dance with her."  
  
Todd opened his mouth to say something, then closed it when nothing immediately offered itself to be said. He didn't know whether to feel betrayed or flattered that they had apparently set this whole thing up weeks ago. Right now he was leaning toward the latter, though he thought there was a good chance that was only because he had never been this aroused in his life. "Why?"  
  
"Because this method's more exciting than just asking you to join us … and more likely to work. Plus, you were being a reclusive retard, so we decided to make you pay." Gaz smirked. "And you're still going to, you know."  
  
He swallowed hard when her wetness rubbed against him yet again. "But you're both okay this that? Really? And we'll still be friends and everything?"  
  
Pepito laughed, though Todd could tell by his eyes that he felt a little guilty. "Todd, we orchestrated all of this. Of course we're okay with it. I can tell that you want it too, but I suppose the question is can you handle it? Mentally, I mean. Because if you can't, you need to say so now." He leaned down to kiss his cheek gently. "Either way, there will be no ill feelings on our part."  
  
"Hnh. Maybe on your part."  
  
"Gaz, can't you be serious just this once?"  
  
"Fine. You don't have to, Squee. And I won't be pissed if you don't. But I will be pissed if you keep ditching us."  
  
He nodded roughly. "I won't ditch you anymore."  
  
"Good. So, do you want us to stop?" The friction between them grew as Gaz pushed herself up with her arms, arching her back and going up on her knees as if preparing to climb off of his body, though she lingered in that position with their crotches still pressed together.  
  
"Not … not really." Todd's words grew weaker toward the end, though he meant them. Somehow the open consent felt more like surrender than being tied up and blindfolded. Now there was nothing to hide the raw truth.  
  
"Also good." She looked to Pepito. "You've got condoms, right?"  
  
"Don't I always? Even if I was a complete virgin, Mother would still slip another bag of them in my room every few months." He leaned back over the mattress to pull out a plastic bag, then took a few handfuls of condoms at a time from it to look closely at the labels in the dim light. "No offense, Todd."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"You have a flavor preference?"  
  
"Your mom gets you flavored condoms?" He moved his head toward his chest to raise a brow at Pepito.  
  
"Flavored, scented, various sizes, shapes and textures … a few that glow in the dark. A lot of sample packets of flavored lube too." He smiled with a small shrug. "Its the same stuff they give out to college students."  
  
"Whatever," Gaz said. "As long as it's latex, it's good."  
  
"Right." Pepito dropped most of the packets back into the bag before moving to kneel in front of Todd's legs as Gaz moved off of him and to sit my his side. He ripped open the plastic at the top of one that was still in his hand as his other hand ran up and down Todd's lower left leg. Then Gaz squirted more lubricant onto him, working it up and down until his member was thoroughly covered in a thin coat, and Pepito placed the opened condom at the tip and rolled it down until it reached the dark hair at the base.  
  
Todd found his breathing picking up as Gaz added a few drops to the outside of the condom as well. It was a little restricting, but still better than the one time that he had tried on a condom before, just to make sure he knew how to use one, probably because he hadn't used extra lube and because this time he was excited enough that it was easier to ignore the tightness of the band that held it on.  
  
"Ready, Squee?"  
  
"I, I think so."  
  
"Heh. Don't worry. We'll go easy on you-this time. You just need to lay there and enjoy it."  
  
When he nodded, Gaz got back on top of him, this time lowering herself purposefully over his member. A part of him wished that he could touch her, even though he liked the security of his hands still being tied. He gasped at the soft, yielding heat that slowly took him in as her body settled down against his own. She moved up and down a few times, and he bit his lower lip to stifle any sounds in wake of the intensity. It was a little awe inspiring that that he could feel her pulse; that he was inside her body, brushing against thin membranes that protected squishy organs that he didn't want to hurt. As amazing as it was, it made him nervous and very glad that she was the one in control.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Pepito asked.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah. I'm good." Gaz looked down into Todd's face, light purple hair framing her own, though it wasn't quite long enough to touch his chest from that distance. "You?"  
  
Again he nodded, illogically relieved that she was enjoying herself and not somehow in terrible pain. "Yeah." He felt Gaz relax on top of him and around him at the same time, then saw Pepito's arm snake around her waist from behind as he scooted closer to them both. A few seconds later Gaz closed her eyes tightly, and Todd could feel something move inside of her, against himself. His hands pulled against his restraints.  
  
Pepito laughed lightly. "It's alright, Todd. It doesn't hurt, does it?" The finger inside her retreated for a few seconds and then two of them re-entered as Gaz moved up and down again, taking in more of them.  
  
"Not me." Todd took another deep breath as the fingers seemed to stroke him from inside of her, and he worried again about the very thin lining that separated the two parts of her body.  
  
She leaned down a little closer to him, a smirk on her lips, though otherwise she looked flushed and a little dazed. "Would you relax already? I'm fine. It's not like I'm the one that's a virgin here."  
  
"I'm … I'm relaxed." He leaned back against the pillow, determined to make it true. She was right, of course. Being so uptight and unassertive probably had a lot to do with the fact that he'd never done this before, but he didn't regret it, not now at least. Gaz leaned down even closer and he took the chance to lean up and kiss her.  
  
As her tongue slipped into his mouth, he felt the fingers leave again. The kiss intensified as Pepito's balls came to rest gently on top of his own and the front of his upper thighs pressed against the back of Todd's as his legs were spread farther apart. Then Gaz was moving again, forward and then back, though never enough that he slipped out. Every time that she thrust back, Pepito's length pushed in further, which made Gaz break away for a moan and Todd whimper. The tightness with them both inside was amazing, but it was overshadowed by the feeling of being with both of them like this.  
  
Pepito's left hand was gripping his upper leg tightly, while the other still held Gaz, sometimes around the waist and sometimes moving up to fondle her breasts. Gaz was in the middle riding them both at the same time, gaining sped as she obviously adjusted to the situation with more ease than he would have expected. At times she leaned down to kiss Todd; at others she leaned back to let Pepito have full access to her neck while she rubbed her clitoris, and the later sight, both their faces consumed with bliss, was almost enough to make Todd come right there.  
  
"Ah, ah, Amigo. Remember, ladies first." Pepito tried to laugh, but it turned into a moan when Gaz tightened her muscles on them both.  
  
"Uhm … I'm trying," Todd panted, once again gripping the silk ropes as tight as he could, not only to keep himself in line, but for leverage as the pace started to pick up more. Pepito was moving with her now, and despite the slightly awkward positioning, they were both enthusiastic enough that the bed would have jostled too much. He let himself whimper again as he battled the escalating pleasure that was building in his member, then his lower abdomen and radiating out through his body. It had never seemed this hard to control when he was alone with only his thoughts, and by all accounts, he was an over-imaginative person.  
  
His legs were spread even more and pushed back further, so that Pepito could push himself almost all the way inside. Todd's muscles burned with the strain because he wasn't used to stretching like that, but he was glad for it since it helped distract him from the seemingly imminent release that he couldn't let himself have quite yet, even with the extra tightness and friction that it produced. He wasn't sure how long they continued like that, with Gaz grinding herself mercilessly against him and Pepito's length brushing ever so closely against his own through the thin vaginal wall that separated them, but soon he wanted to come so badly that he wasn't sure if this was ecstasy or torture.  
  
Finally, he felt Gaz's muscles clinch and spasm again as she went nearly limp on top of him, and he couldn't hold back anymore. As he came hard in the mist of her still quivering pussy, he let out a moan that was loud enough that he would have been embarrassed if he could find the will to care just then when the world seemed to spiral in and out of control in the most wonderful way. Electric waves seemed to course through him, into Gaz and Pepito and back again. The waves built up to a crest and then receded slowly like the tides of the ocean, leaving his body overly hot and sensitive to the touch, which made him shiver as Gaz kissed him again and Pepito continued a slow thrusting as, with a low moan, he came inside her as well.  
  
Todd was still breathing hard when Pepito pulled out to lay down on his left and Gaz slowly lifted herself off of him to let body drop onto the bed on his right, herself out of breath and seemingly exhausted. He licked his still moist lips and swallowed thickly after a few minutes, but he didn't really know what to say. "Thanks." Brilliant! He would have smacked his own forehead had both his hands not still been out of service.  
  
Pepito grunted a slightly horse laugh, then cleared his throat while pealing a purple condom off of himself and tying it at the open end. "Uh, you're welcome, I suppose."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize," Gaz said offhandedly as she stretched out as much as she could on one-third of the bed.  
  
"Sokay." He returned the smile that his slur elicited with a tight-lipped one of his own, then looked at the ceiling instead of his deflating erection that Pepito had begun removing the condom from. "Uh, Pep? Could I be untied now?"  
  
"Sure." Pepito tossed both condoms into a near-by trash can before starting on the ropes. Perfect aim, as always. Todd had always been slightly jealous of the demonic cheating that he got away with all the time, especially in gym class.  
  
When he was free, he brought his hands down in front of him and rotated each one on his wrists to test for pain. There was none. No bruises either; only as few fading red impressions where he had pulled too tight during … during sex. Not sure what to do with himself now, he lowered both hands to rest on his chest.  
  
"Amigo? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He sent Pepito a quick smile. "What time is it?"  
  
Pepito leaned over to look at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand before turning back to him with a furrowed brow. "It's 2:47 AM. But there's no school tomorrow."  
  
Todd nodded. "That's good. About the school." Several seconds passed. "Should I go home?"  
  
"No." Gaz pushed herself up to stare down at him with half-narrowed eyes. "You should go to sleep. That's what I'm going to do, right after I pee, and you had better not leave or keep me up. Got it?"  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Good. Be right back. Pepi, get the bed ready." She crawled over them both none-too-carefully, though her stride on the way to the bathroom attached to Pepito bedroom was a different story.  
  
Todd frowned as he too crawled out of bed so that he could help Pepito straighten the clean sheets and comforter that had been disturbed under the crimson sheet that Pepito threw into the hamper. "Do you think she's hurt?"  
  
"No, Amigo. Jeez." Pepito sent him a reassuring smile from across the bed where he was tucking in the blankets back in at the foot. "We've been planning this. We practiced, okay?"  
  
"Practiced?"  
  
"Yeah. With toys and things."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's good, I guess."  
  
"Wanna borrow some?" Pepito smirked.  
  
"Ummm, thanks, but I don't know."  
  
"How about if we teach you how to use them?"  
  
Todd turned his face to the wall as he pulled the covers down, finding it ridiculous that he was blushing again. Even after everything they had just done, even though he and Pepito were both standing there naked . "Really?"  
  
"Of course." He walked back around the bed to wrap Todd in a loose embrace, nose brushing against his cheek slowly until his lips were barely against his ear. "Tonight we were just getting started, you know. As long as you liked it."  
  
Hesitantly, Todd ran one of his hands up the small of Pepito's back, letting it come to rest between the start of his shoulder blades. "I liked it," he whispered intensely.  
  
"Good." Pepito placed a quick kiss on his lips, then pulled back with a smile. "Want some night clothes?"  
  
"I … yeah." Todd shook his head as he watched Pepito open a few draws on his dresser and Gaz come back into the room. He wasn't sure what he had just agreed to, but in the heat of the moment he had hardly cared. Now, of course, he would probably worry about it right up until the next encounter, whenever that was. He took the underwear that Pepito gave him, another pair of tight boxer briefs, smiling lightly to himself when Gaz took a similar pair. They did a good job of accentuating her hips, and he wished that he had seen her in her own for comparison.  
  
After pulling up the underwear, they were both given large black shirts from a bag under Pepito's desk, on the front of which was the Sigil of Baphomet: an inverted pentagram aligned with a tracing of a goat head inside, surrounded by two concentric circles. Todd held it in his hands as the other two pulled one of the shirts over their heads.  
  
Pepito laughed at him yet again. "This," he pulled on the fabric of the shirt he was wearing, "is not exactly how we initiate new Satanists, Todd. It's just a shirt."  
  
"Why do you have so many copies?" He shrugged anyway and pulled it on to prove that he had never really thought anything quite that stupid anyway.  
  
"One of the covens printed them in bulk for the ceremony, and I took some of the extras."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Gaz punched Pepito lightly in the arm, then grabbed Todd's hand to pull him along with her on the way back to the bed. "He just thinks it's sexy that we're wearing his shirts on two different levels."  
  
"Well, now that my twisted secret is out, I think I'll go ahead and get a few pictures of the two of you like that."  
  
As Pepito picked up the camera that they had left on the desk earlier and the ceiling lights seemed to magically come back on, Todd rolled his eyes. Still, at least he hadn't taken any while they were naked. He wrapped an arm around Gaz when she crawled into his lap, pretending that her crotch and thighs against his own and her breasts against his chest weren't making him hard again.  
  
After several more pictures were snapped, the lights went back out and they finally settled in to sleep with Todd in the middle. Still, sleep wasn't as easy to come by as it should have been, considering how tried he felt. One of Gaz's legs was on top of his own, Pepito was holding his right hand against his chest, and he still couldn't completely believe it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There is a risk of catching STIs from oral sex, either giving or reeving, though it is less than penetrative vaginal or anal sex, so people in real life should be careful about that. Also, even though most of it happened off-screen in this fic (the "practicing and Gaz in the bathroom when she went to get the whipped cream; it's from Squee's pov and he wasn't in on it), anal sex (especially double penetration) requires a some preparation if you don't want some serious pain.


End file.
